


Лёгкость и любовь

by SnowBeatles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, PWP, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBeatles/pseuds/SnowBeatles
Summary: Порнография и по уши влюблённый Кроули.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Лёгкость и любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу эту работу с фикбука: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9546944  
> Тут довольно ООСный, наверное, Кроули, потому что я вижу его очень софтовым. Такие дела.

После неудачного апокалипсиса и такой же неудачной казни всё стало куда проще. Больше не было начальств, больше не было рамок, в которые приходилось себя загонять. У Кроули был только Азирафаэль и весь мир — и вечность впереди. Раньше о таком можно было только мечтать.

Кроули проводил в книжном почти всё своё время — домой заезжал, только чтобы растения не расслаблялись. В книжном было уютно. В книжном пахло Азирафаэлем. В книжном был сам Азирафаэль, который позволял лежать на своих коленях, пока сам читал книгу, или они могли обниматься, или Азирафаэль с улыбкой брал лицо Кроули в руки, проводил пальцем по щеке и целовал, нежно и тягуче, заставляя Кроули дрожать от осознания реальности происходящего.

Дальше поцелуев они не заходили, и Кроули даже не смел думать о таком. Азирафаэль был рядом, Азирафаэль любил его, Азирафаэль улыбался ему и даже  _ целовал _ его — Кроули был переполнен теплом до краёв, и ему больше не приходилось цепляться за фантазии, чтобы почувствовать мимолётное счастье. Теперь Кроули был счастлив по-настоящему, и мечтать о большем значило бы не ценить то, что есть.

Был ранний вечер, около пяти, Азирафаэль сидел на диване с книгой, а Кроули устроил голову на его коленях и дремал, убаюканный уютом и рукой Азирафаэля в своих волосах.

Когда Азирафаэль отложил книгу на кофейный столик, Кроули приоткрыл глаза.

— Мой дорогой, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль, — извини за бестактность, но мы уже довольно долго вместе, ты не думал о том, чтобы заняться сексом?

Вот так — легко и между делом, не сложнее, чем предложение пойти поужинать в ресторан. А Кроули не то, что ответить не мог — с трудом выдавил из себя бессвязный набор звуков.

— Дорогой? Извини, я и правда, наверное, не должен был… — пробормотал Азирафаэль, перемещая руку из волос Кроули на подлокотник.

— Нет, постой, — выдохнул Кроули. — Я просто не ожидал…

Сформулировать полноценную фразу сейчас было выше его сил, оставалось надеяться, что Азирафаэль поймёт и так. Азирафаэль понял — и заодно вернул руку, к которой Кроули тут же потянулся.

Минута или две прошли в молчании, и Кроули смотрел Азирафаэлю в глаза, пытаясь осознать предложение. Раньше Азирафаэль никогда даже не говорил вслух об их отношениях, а тут оказывается, что они "долго вместе", как будто это было очевидно. И, конечно, сама суть его слов — думал ли Кроули о том, чтобы заняться сексом?

Даже если и думал — то старался гнать эти мысли прочь. А в последнее время они и сами не приходили: думать о сексе, когда тебя целует ангел, по-настоящему, не в мечтах, было бы кощунством.

Но раз Азирафаэль предложил сам — значит, он хотел, ведь так?

— Ангел, я не думал, что тебе интересно такое, — наконец сказал Кроули. — Разве это не грех?

— Не больший, чем ужин в "Ритц". Так ты согласен? Я не настаиваю, мы вполне можем подождать…

— Мы и так шесть тысяч лет ходим вокруг да около, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Конечно, я согласен.

В ответ Азирафаэль поцеловал его.

Нежно и с любовью — как и всегда, но Кроули чуть задрожал, когда Азирафаэль скользнул языком ему в рот. Вторая рука Азирафаэля, та, что не была в волосах Кроули, легла ему на щёку — он тут же прильнул к ней, выдыхая в поцелуй.

Когда Азирафаэль потянул Кроули на себя, выпрямляясь, прошла, казалось, вечность, полная любви и учащённого дыхания. Кроули обвил Азирафаэля руками за плечи, сел ему на колени, упираясь своими в спинку дивана, и впервые тихонько промычал.

Азирафаэль оторвался от его губ и открыл глаза, смотря в глаза Кроули — зрачки в них были уже широкие, почти круглые, а ведь в комнате было светло.

Кроули промычал ещё раз и уткнулся Азирафаэлю в плечо, оставляя поцелуй на шее у воротника.

— Мой дорогой, — шепнул Азирафаэль, гладя спину Кроули. — Я люблю тебя.

Кроули снова смазанно простонал, чуть крепче вцепившись в плечо Азирафаэля.

— Больше всего на свете, — уверил Азирафаэль, и Кроули зажмурился, чуть качнув бёдрами, потираясь на пробу через несколько слоёв одежды.

Азирафаэль запустил руки под майку Кроули, потянул вверх, заставляя поднять руки — и отложил майку на подлокотник, целуя Кроули снова и скользя ладонями по голой спине, вдоль позвоночника, оглаживая лопатки и поясницу. Кроули, не разрывая поцелуй, потянулся к пуговицам Азирафаэля, и начал наощупь расстёгивать одну за другой, жилет и рубашку — а потом прикусил Азирафаэлю нижнюю губу и скользнул ниже, целуя шею и отгибая воротник. Рубашка с жилетом скоро оказались отброшены на кресло, Кроули понадеялся только, что Азирафаэль не будет ворчать, что их надо было сложить аккуратнее.

Кроули выгнулся совсем не по-человечески, прижимаясь к Азирафаэлю всем телом в такой неудобной позе. Азирафаэль был мягким, тёплым, от него исходила любовь, и хотелось быть ближе, вжаться, погреться в этой любви, убедиться, что она настоящая — какая-то часть Кроули до сих пор не могла поверить в это.

Азирафаэль тихо простонал, и Кроули потерял все остатки здравого смысла, снова вцепился в его плечи и запрокинул голову.

Кроули не понял, как оказался в горизонтальном положении — Азирафаэль навис сверху, целуя его шею, гладя то бока, то бёдра, обтянутые джинсами, и Кроули почувствовал, как давит ткань в паху. Он чуть развинул ноги, а руки пристроил на лопатках Азирафаэля, у основания крыльев, погладил подушечками пальцев и улыбнулся, услышав стон.

— Милый, — выдохнул Азирафаэль. — Моё чудо.

— А-ангел, — захныкал Кроули, вскидывая бёдра.

Азирафаэль мазнул губами по уху Кроули, скользнул языком в раковину — Кроули в ответ снова прошёлся пальцами по его спине и выгнулся, снова простонав. Хорошо, так хорошо, ни разу ещё Кроули не плавился так от поцелуев на грани невинности, но это же ангел — нет, лучше, это Азирафаэль, и расплавиться можно было от самого осознания его любви, так что Кроули уже проявил немыслимую выдержку.

Когда Азирафаэль потянулся к джинсам Кроули, тому окончательно снесло голову — он мог только бормотать невнятные признания в любви и ластиться к ангельским рукам. Штаны Азирафаэль стянул с него вместе с бельём, отстранился, чтобы скинуть свои — самые холодные несколько секунд в жизни Кроули — и прижался снова, кожа к коже, горячий и мягкий.

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули, дорогой мой, — зашептал Азирафаэль Кроули прямо в ухо, гладя его бёдра и кружа пальцами вокруг паха, пока Кроули не зашипел нетерпеливо, снова выгибаясь навстречу Азирафаэлю.

— Ангел, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, ангел…

И Азирафаэль внял просьбам. На подготовку пришлось растратить пару чудес, и Азирафаэль раздвинул ноги Кроули пошире, закинул их себе на бёдра — Кроули тут же обвил ими поясницу Азирафаэля — и вжался совсем тесно, скользя внутрь. Кроули задушенно ахнул, привыкая, захныкал и притянул Азирафаэля для поцелуя. С первыми толчками на глаза навернулись крохотные слезинки, Азирафаэль сцеловал их, провёл пальцами по щекам Кроули, как будто утешая — незачем, Кроули и так было хорошо до невозможности, он захлёбывался в любви и в ласке и ни в коем случае не хотел спасаться. Наоборот, хотелось навсегда остаться так, стонать имя Азирафаэля, чувствовать его любовь повсюду вокруг себя, и самого Азирафаэля, разгорячённого и, кажется, такого же счастливого.

Когда Азирафаэль просунул руку между их телами, Кроули хватило нескольких движений, чтобы закричать, вжимаясь в Азирафаэля ближе, и затрястись, кончая — за ним кончил и Азирафаэль, в его стоне Кроули какой-то единственной выжившей частицей разума узнал своё имя, и окончательно отрубился, шокированный и счастливый.

Когда он очнулся, Азирафаэль всё ещё лежал на нём в бессознательном состоянии. Кроули шевельнул рукой, очищая их тела — и диван заодно — и прижался губами к волосам Азирафаэля.

— Кроули, — прошептал тот, приходя в себя. Открыв глаза, он огляделся вокруг и повернулся, удобнее устраиваясь и снова запуская руку в волосы Кроули. — Так хорошо, дорогой…

Кроули улыбнулся, призвал лёгким взмахом руки одеяло и закрыл глаза.

— Просто невероятно, ангел. Спокойной ночи?

Азирафаэль согласно промычал.

Спать вдвоём на диване, может, и не было лучшим решением, но ни в одной кровати Кроули ещё не засыпал настолько счастливым.


End file.
